Dance Moms- I danced for Her, I danced for me, I will dance again
by Tigger Thong
Summary: A Dance Moms Fanfiction: Brooke Hyland has just turned 5. This is a about her life in ALDC before the show (Dance Moms) when Brooke had been one of the few dancers on ALDC's Elite Competition team, along with 2 other dancers- that is, until Maddie ziegler and Paige Hyland (Brooke's sister), along with Chloe Lukasiak and Nia Frazier join the ALDC elite competition team.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I: Life before Dance Moms  
Brooke Hyland's POV:

Brooke tugged at her denim jacket, willing the creases to magically disappear. Popping a mint into her mouth, she stuffed her cheer leotard into her dance bag. Brooke glanced at Kelly's dashboard, immediately wishing that she never had. A single red deadly number flashed. 3pm, she would never be able to make it for dance.

"Mom, I won't be able to make it for dance now. Y'know how Miss Abby hates that!"she panicked.

"Brookie, we're always the first ones there. An hour early in fact, and Abby has never scolded you! You don't need an hour to stretch dear. And-"

"No mum you don't understand! Miss Abby has yelled at me, twice! My first tap solo and the second lyrical one, remember?"

"Brookie, calm down. That was last year, and you were 4. Remember?"  
Kelly sighed, exasperated.

Kelly's POV:

Kelly never understood why Brooke wanted to dance so badly. She herself resented dance, Abby's lectures and chidings. Frankly, she saw no point in paying thousands a month just for dance,or to get scolded. It simply wasn't worth it. Well, not that Mrs Hyland would have allowed her to quit anyway. That is, until she had been selected for Camillion High's cheer team in Grade 6.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, with Brooke biting her nails and Kelly, bombarded by memories of herself as an ALDC dancer. 

Some memories were naturally more plesant than others. Kelly saw a reflection of her younger self, in the way Brooke danced, in the way Brooke smiled, and in Brooke's eyes. It seemed scary and bizarre, it really did. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: A Gift- Abby Lee Miller 

Brooke'sPOV

I stepped out of the car, grabbed my dance bag and dashed into the studio.

"Bleep bleep!~~~" my alarm screamed. I knew i was late was late. A few minutes late now, but Miss Abby would never accept that. I didn't want to be a let down to her dance teacher. I switched my phone to "silent" before checking my dance bag for the fifth time, making a mental note. I had to, it was a compulsive habbit but it made me feel more secure. 2 Leotards, Jazz shoes, Ballet Shoes and tap shoes. I was all set and ready to go. I put my game face on, as Miss Abby always told us to.

It was already 3.15pm. That meant I had only 45minutes to stretch, and I never liked being shortchanged of time. I know, many of you probably think I'm insane for needing a full hour to stretch before class when Abby does make us stretch in class, but I like being all ready stretchd out before class, just personal preference.

"Hello Miss Abb-!" I greeted, running through the door as I always did. Much to my dismay, Abby wasn't sitting at her desk as usual. That puzzled me, it was 3.15pm, Abby couldn't possibly be late for class?

I headed to the green room to get changed into a purple, pink and blue tie died crop top with navy blue booty shorts before gathering my hair up into a top knot. I smiled,perfect. Putting on some music, i got down to stretching before running through my acro solo. This week, I have a jazz/lyrical acro solo to nightingale by Demi Lovato. I will be performing it at starbound this Saturday in Orelando and-

"Hello there!" I jumped, startled by the voice. I turned around, only to see a middle-aged lady with shoulder length ombre hair closing the door behind her. Her dressing seemed rather casual, she had on a purple fitting v-neck maxi dress. I cocked my head to the side, I definitely didn't recognise her.

"Oh, sorry for barging in. I'm Mrs Vale" She greeted, sticking out her hand and smiling apologetically. I returned her ?smile, taking her hand.

"Brooke Hyland."

"So I've heard. You're only 6 years old this year, aren't you? And you're already on the elite cometiton team? You must be a really talented dancer."

"5 actually. I'm 5 and a half" I replied, wondering how this lady knew so much about me.

She must be Abby's new ALDC clerk or maybe even a talent scout? What if she's a replacement teacher? Could that be the reason as to Abby's absence today? She didn't look very much like a dance teacher, and why hadn't Abby informed mum about this? I was supposed to be having my first private today!

"Oh , I'm no dance teacher. I just dropped by to take a look at the studio. I'm thinking of signing my daughter up for classes (and hopefully the team). " Mrs Vale cooed, as though as had heard my thoughts.

Mrs Vale seemed like a rather pleasant person, although there really wasn't much of an impression I could form of her from a casual 20 minute conversation.  
"So,how do you find the studio, and Miss Abby?"

"I love dance, Miss Abby is great too!" I beamed."Although.."

"Brooke!" A familar voice boomed. Miss Abby hadn't forgoten about my private after all. "You're early!" She chuckled, squeezing past the door (and Mrs Vale, who frowned a little). I realised that Miss Abby was holding onto a sequined long sleeved leotard and a matching light translucent blue skirt. I gasped, that costume was stunning. She stood with her hands outstretched, enveloping me in a big, warm, mum hug. I immediately got a wiff of her camimilla Prada perfume.

"Don't worry Brooke, we could have dinner together after practice if you like, since its already 4.30pm" Abby added, apologising for (and admitting to) arriving an hour late, knowing that practice woukd probably go overtime, as it usually did.

Mrs Vale's eyes windened in surprise at Miss Abby's dinner invitation. Miss Abby smirked, she must have noticed her new client's reaction too. "Go on in and start warming up Brooke." Miss Abby ordered, before waving Mrs Vale away and reminding her about their appointment the next day.

~I bet you guys are all wondering who Mrs Vale is ;) who do you think her daughter is? Leave a comment below! And what do you think of Abby's and Brooke's relationship? I want to know what you think! :)~

Abby Lee Miller's P.O.V.

My rehearsal with Brooke ended early. Well, earlier than I expected anyway. It was 8.30pm by the time we got to the car.  
Brooke and I decided to have dinner at the Crab Shack, given that the restaurant was located near the Hylands' house. (And it was barely a few kilometeres away from my house)

"How do you think rehearsal went today Brooke?" I started, seeing that Brooke had started replying text messages on her mobile phone. I personally never liked to see my girls on their social networking sites and I definitely didn't appreciate the fact that such things served as distractions. Yes, they distracted them from what mattered most, dance.

Brooke's head snapped up. She immediately stuffed her phone into her dance bag. I coughed and attempt to hide my smile. I absolutely loved the way they reacted to my commands. 


End file.
